carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Threat (1983)
Plot Overview The following morning, Blake tries to act like nothing happened with Krystle, but Krystle continues to give him the semi-silent treatment. Krystle still feels shut out and wants Blake to mend his relationship with Steven, especially since Steven is coming to take Danny away. Even before Blake is able to explain himself completely, Joseph interrupts with the newspaper. There is a must read article for Blake, the Denver Chronicle finally broke Alexis's story on Congressman McVane's affair with a 17 year old girl. Blake has no time for Krystle's concerns now, he needs to get to his office. Steven does come to take Danny and Krystle tries her hardest not to break down. At least she has the grace to wait for Steven to leave before she cries in the empty nursery. Steven has moved into his new place with his son and nursemaid. Steven has better news as Sammy Jo has agreed to the divorce and to give Steven full custody of Danny which will take effect in 90 days. Steven is grateful for the work Chris Deegan has done for him. Steven also tells Chris that he is gay. Later, Chris pays Steven a visit at his new apartment and admits to Steven that he is also gay. He had fought his feeling by marrying a woman back east but it did not work out so he has moved to Denver to come out of the closet. In the meantime, he is staying at a hotel. The two friends decide to enjoy some dry sherry. Mark is finally able to get a moment alone with Fallon to explain that Alexis set up the entire scenario of her in his bed. Fallon, no stranger to sex, does not believe Mark and even if it was true, why would she go to such lengths unless they had slept together previously. When Fallon asks Mark if he ever slept with Alexis, his silence is all the answer the Fallon needs. Alexis tries to explain herself to Fallon and says she did it for Fallon's own good because she needs to be with a good man like Jeff, not some tennis bum. Fallon refuses to listen to her mother and calls her Alexis. She also chastises Alexis and herself for going along with Alexis's schemes to break up Blake and Krystle. The part that really infuriated Alexis is when Fallon refers to Krystle as a decent woman. Set off by Fallon's kindness for Krystle, Alexis goes to confront her who happens to be sitting at the lily pond. Alexis taunts Krystle as Mrs. Jennings and for her inability to have a child (she calls her "the empty-armed Madonna"). Krystle cannot take it and throws Alexis into the pond. The two wrestle. Blake arrives to stop the nonsense. Krystle refuses to speak to Blake as he berates her in front of Alexis. Later that evening, Krystle decides to leave Blake and to move into La Mirage. Blake tries to plead with Krystle, but she does not feel a part of Blake's life and needs time to sort things out. The following morning, Blake pleads with Krystle to return and he even gives her the final divorce decree for the marriage to Mark. Adam visits Fallon at La Mirage to ask for her to be friends and to help him with his relationship with Steven. Fallon really has little interest in doing so. The conversation is interrupted by an employee about getting a suite for a doctor at an upcoming medical convention : Dr. Jonas. The name sparks Adam to a flashback of Dr. Jonas's last visit and mentioning of Adam's drug issue and breakdown. Kirby finds out why she has not been feeling well - she is pregnant. Jeff is excited to hear the news. Kirby is happy to be having a baby but does not like that she is already experiencing morning sickness and dizziness, it seems so soon for a person 1 month pregnant. Kirby asks her father if her mother was the same way but Joseph could not recall. Alexis overhears this father-daughter moment and uses it as an opportunity to tell Joseph that she will tell Kirby about her mother. Joseph tells Alexis that she would never do that. Alexis is just making ennemies left and right. Adam tells Alexis he wishes he had known what she was going to do with McVane because he would have stopped her. Alexis can handle herself. McVane goes to Blake after the news breaks and Blake tells McVane that he suspects Alexis is the one who peddled that story about McVane's Lolita. Alexis will not speak with McVane, but that does not stop McVane from barging into Alexis's office late at night after her new assistant, Bernard, leaves. McVane is looking haggard. He rips the phone cord from the socket while Alexis is talking with Blake. Alexis knows this will not go well and as she tries to escape, McVane corners her and begins to strangle her. Somehow, Blake makes it to Alexis's office in time to save Alexis and send McVane on his way. Alexis is grateful and Blake warns her that next time she may not have someone to save her, especially since Alexis is going around destroying people's lives. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Doug Shanklin ... Bernard * Jay Arlen Jones ... Desk Clerk #1 * Kathryn Daley ... Desk Clerk #2 * Nancy Wheeler ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena). * Trivia : Krystle and Alexis have their second catfight in the lily pond. Quotes * Krystle Carrington [to Alexis] : You miserable bitch! * Alexis Carrington Colby [to Blake] : I have no intention of standing here and arguing with you and catching pneumonia! * Blake Carrington [to Alexis] : If you go on ruining other people's lives, I wouldn't give a dime for your chances of holding on to your own. Photo Gallery Dynasty60.jpg Dynasty6001.jpg Dynasty6002.jpg Dynasty6003.jpg Dynasty6004.jpg Dynasty6005.jpg Dynasty6006.jpg Dynasty6007.jpg Dynasty6008.jpg